Reputation Stadium Tour
El Reputation Stadium Tour fué la quinta gira de Taylor Swift, en apoyo de su sexto álbum de estudio, Reputation (2017). La gira comenzó el 8 de mayo de 2018 en Glendale y concluyó el 21 de noviembre de 2018 en Tokio, con 53 conciertos. Las teloneras para la gira fueron Charli XCX, Camila Cabello y Broods. Una película de del tour del mismo nombre fué dirigida por Paul Dugdale y estrenada en Netflix el 31 de diciembre de 2018. Se filmó en el segundo show en Arlington, Texas, el 6 de octubre de 2018. Desarrollo En agosto de 2017, Billboard informó que Swift estaría usando el programa Fanático Verificado de Ticketmaster para evitar que los bots y revendedores de boletos compren boletos. El programa, llamado "Taylor Swift Tix", permitió a los fanáticos comprar boletos antes que el público a la venta al participar en actividades de impulso para aumentar las posibilidades de obtener un código de acceso de pre-venta. El 13 de noviembre de 2017, la administración de Swift anunció la primera ronda de fechas para la gira conjuntamente con Ticketmaster. Las entradas se pusieron a la venta al público en general el 13 de diciembre de 2017, el día del cumpleaños 28 de Swift. A finales de noviembre, Swift anunció espectáculos en Manchester, Dublín y Londres. Debido a la abrumadora demanda, se anunciaron fechas adicionales para las tres ciudades. Además, la cantante también anunció espectáculos adicionales en Norteamérica para Pasadena, Chicago, East Rutherford, Foxborough, Toronto y Atlanta debido a la demanda popular antes de que comenzara la preventa. El 3 de diciembre, Swift anunció cinco fechas para Oceanía. En enero de 2018, debido a la gran demanda, Swift agregó segundas fechas en Santa Clara, Landover, Filadelfia, Minneapolis y Arlington, y terceras fechas en East Rutherford y Foxborough, con un total de 40 shows para la etapa norteamericana de la gira. El 1 de marzo de 2018, Swift anunció oficialmente a Camila Cabello y Charli XCX como las teloneras del Reputation Stadium Tour. Cabello fue especulada anteriormente como telonera porque sus fechas del Never Be the Same Tour no coincidían con las fechas de Swift; El Live 95.5 de Portland también la anunció en un sorteo para el concierto del 22 de junio de 2018 en el Wembley Stadium de Londres a través de un post borrado de Twitter, un día antes de que Swift la confirmara como la telonera. El 8 de mayo de 2018, Swift anunció dos shows en Tokio, con Charli XCX como acto de apertura. En septiembre de 2018, Broods se anunció como un acto de apertura para la etapa de la gira de Oceanía. Recepción crítica La gira ha recibido críticas entusiastas, siendo comúnmente catalogada como la mejor de la carrera de Swift hasta el momento y la mejor gira de 2018. Ed Masley, de The Arizona Republic, escribió que "hubo muchos momentos en el curso que Swift tuvo la sensación de que era jugando a las últimas filas del estadio simplemente compartiendo con sus fanáticos", mientras que complementa la producción de la gira y destaca la conexión de Swift con la multitud. Jim Harrington, de The Mercury News, elogió la mejora del trabajo vocal y las habilidades de interpretación de la cantante a lo largo de los años: "Su juego es lo suficientemente completo como para sobresalir por igual en todos los aspectos del espectáculo". Chris Tuite, de CBS San Francisco, escribió: "Lo único más prominente que la propia cantante durante su espectáculo lleno de cambio de vestuario actual son las serpientes de aspecto macizo y vicioso que aparecen simbólicamente en todo el conjunto". Michael Tritsch, de 303 Magazine, comentó que la gira "abrió nuevos caminos y estableció el listón para futuras visitas a estadios" al tiempo que agrega "La reputación de este espectáculo se abrió camino en los libros de historia". Rendimiento comercial Venta de boletos Después de cuatro días de ventas a través de la plataforma Verified Fan y tres días de ventas al público en general que comenzaron el 13 de diciembre, la gira ya había recaudado $180 millones en 33 fechas solo en América del Norte. Pollstar informó los datos proporcionados por Gridiron Stadium Network, un consorcio de instalaciones de la NFL que trabajan juntos para reservar conciertos en sus edificios, que mostraron que al menos 35,000 entradas se habían vendido en diez de los estadios de la ruta hasta el 18 de diciembre. Las entradas se vendieron desde 35,419 en Heinz Field en Pittsburgh hasta un máximo de 48,039 en Lincoln Financial Field en Filadelfia. Con más de 47,000 boletos vendidos, se informó que la fecha del 12 de mayo de 2018 en el Levi's Stadium en Santa Clara generaba cerca de $9 millones en ingresos por boletos, lo que provocó la adición de una fecha adicional. Según StubHub, la gira es la gira femenina más vendida en el Reino Unido en 2018. Recaudación Los primeros siete shows de la gira recaudaron $54 millones con 390,000 boletos vendidos, lo que llevó a Swift a la cima de la lista de los Hot Tours de Billboard en junio de 2018. Se vendió a multitudes de 59,157 en Glendale y 107,550 en Santa Clara (más de dos noches), recaudando $7.21 millones y $14 millones respectivamente, mientras que los espectáculos de Pasadena se combinaron para un total de casi $16.3 millones y Seattle contabilizó más de $8.6 millones. Los conciertos en Louisville y Columbus, reportados en julio de 2018, acumularon $11.5 millones con alrededor de 115,000 boletos vendidos, con esta última ciudad con el mayor y la mayoría de los boletos vendidos, con aproximadamente 63,000 boletos y $6.6 millones. Estos conciertos llevaron a la cantante una vez más a la cima de la lista del Hot Tours. Récords La gira ha roto la asistencia de varios lugares y los registros de recaudación. El debut en el estadio de la University of Phoenix estableció nuevos récords tanto en cifras brutas como en asistencia, superando los $5.2 millones de Metallica ganados en agosto de 2017 por casi $2 millones. Con 59,157 boletos vendidos, también rompió el récord de asistencia establecido durante el Where We Are Tour de One Direction en 2014 con 2,633 asientos. Con una compra de $14 millones de 107,550 boletos vendidos en Levi's Stadium, superó sus propios conteos grandes y de asistencia establecidos durante The 1989 World Tour en 2015. Con más de 118,000 fanáticos en el Rose Bowl, la carrera de dos shows ganó $16.2 millones y estableció un nuevo récord grande para un solo titular en la sede, superando el récord de U2 2017 en más de $ 467,000. Los récords de recaudación previamente establecidos por U2 también se rompieron en el CenturyLink Field de Seattle, donde superó su ganancia de Joshua Tree Tour 2017 en $2.4 millones, y en el Sports Authority Field de Denver en Mile High, donde superó los $6.6 millones de recaudación establecidos por la banda en 2011 durante su 360° Tour por $1.2 millones. Swift hizo historia al convertirse en la primera artista femenina en encabezar el Croke Park de Dublín dos veces, con una asistencia de 136,000 fanáticos. Del mismo modo, logró el hito de convertirse en la primera mujer en encabezar tres noches consecutivas en MetLife Stadium y Gillette Stadium. Luego del show número 29 de la gira en América del Norte en el Hard Rock Stadium de Miami, recaudó $202.3 millones en el continente ($191.1 millones en los Estados Unidos y $ 11.1 millones en Canadá) rompiendo así el récord de Swift de la gira más alta de Norteamérica por una artista femenina, anteriormente en manos de su 1989 World Tour, pero con menos fechas. Lista de canciones Esta lista es del concierto del 8 de mayo de 2018 en Glendale, Arizona. No se pretende representar todos los espectáculos de la gira. # "...Ready For It?" # "I Did Something Bad" # "Gorgeous" # "Style" / "Love Story" / "You Belong With Me" # "Look What You Made Me Do" # "End Game" # "King Of My Heart" # "Delicate" # "Shake It Off" # "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" # "All Too Well" # "Blank Space" # "Dress" # "Bad Blood" / "Should've Said No" # "Don't Blame Me" # "Long Live" / "New Year's Day" # "Getaway Car" # "Call It What You Want" # "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" / "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things" * Durante el segundo show en Philadelphia, Swift cantó "Our Song" y "Wildest Dreams" a cappella después de que la fase de cesta de levitación utilizada durante "Delicate" funcionó mal. * Durante el segundo show en East Rutherford, Swift cantó "Clean" antes del medley de "Long Live" / "New Year's Day". * Durante los shows en Seattle y Tokyo, Swift cantó "Shake It Off" sólo con Charli XCX. * Durante el show en Perth, Swift cantó "Shake It Off" sola. * Durante los shows en Melbourne, Sydney, Brisbane, y Auckland, Swift cantó "Shake It Off" con Charli XCX y Georgia Nott de Broods. * Durante el show en Sydney, Swift no cantó "Dancing With Our Hands Tied". }} * Durante el primer show en Santa Clara, "Wildest Dreams". * Durante el segundo show en Santa Clara, "The Best Day". * Durante el primer show en Pasadena, "Red". * Durante el show en Seattle, "Holy Ground". * Durante el show en Denver, "Teardrops On My Guitar". * Durante el primer show en Chicago, "Our Song". * Durante el segundo show en Chicago, "22". * Durante el primer show en Manchester, "I Knew You Were Trouble". * Durante el segundo show en Manchester, "I Don't Wanna Live Forever". * Durante el primer show en Dublin, "Mean". * Durante el segundo show en Dublin, "How You Get The Girl". * Durante el primer show en London, "So It Goes...". * Durante el segundo show en London, "Fifteen". * Durante el show en Louisville, "Mine". * Durante el show en Columbus, "Sparks Fly". * Durante el primer show en Landover, "State Of Grace". * Durante el segundo show en Landover, "Haunted". * Durante el primer show en Philadelphia, "Never Grow Up". * Durante el segundo show en Philadelphia, "Treacherous". * Durante el show en Cleveland, "Babe". * Durante el primer show en East Rutherford, "Welcome To New York". * Durante el segundo show en East Rutherford, "Fearless". * Durante el third show en East Rutherford, "Enchanted". * Durante el primer show en Foxborough, "22". * Durante el segundo show en Foxborough, "Change". * Durante el third show en Foxborough, "Ours". * Durante el primer show en Toronto, "Out Of The Woods". * Durante el segundo show en Toronto, "Come Back... Be Here". * Durante el show en Pittsburgh, "A Place In This World". * Durante el primer show en Atlanta, "This Love". * Durante el segundo show in Atlanta, "The Lucky One". * Durante el show en Tampa, "Invisible". * Durante el show en Miami Gardens, "Breathe". * Durante el show en Nashville, "Better Man". * Durante el show en Detroit, "Jump Then Fall". * Durante el primer show en Minneapolis, "Begin Again". * Durante el segundo show en Minneapolis, "Tied Together with a Smile". * Durante el show en Kansas City, "The Story Of Us". * Durante el show en Indianapolis, "Forever & Always". * Durante el show en St. Louis, "Hey Stephen". * Durante el show en New Orleans, "Speak Now". * Durante el show en Houston, "Wonderland". * Durante el primer show en Arlington, "White Horse". * Durante el show en Perth, "I Knew You Were Trouble". * Durante el show en Melbourne, "I'm Only Me When I'm With You". * Durante el show en Sydney, "22". * Durante el show en Brisbane, "Starlight". * Durante el show en Auckland, "Out of the Woods". * Durante el primer show en Tokyo, "I Know Places". * Durante el segundo show en Tokyo, "Wildest Dreams". }} * May 19, 2018 – Pasadena: "My My My!" con Troye Sivan; "Hands to Myself" con Selena Gomez. * June 22, 2018 – London: "Slow Hands" con Niall Horan. * June 23, 2018 – London: "Angels" con Robbie Williams. * July 26, 2018 – Foxborough: "Curious" con Hayley Kiyoko. * August 4, 2018 – Toronto: "Summer of '69" con Bryan Adams. * August 25, 2018 – Nashville: "Tim McGraw" con Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. * October 5, 2018 – Arlington: "The Middle" con Maren Morris. * October 6, 2018 – Arlington: "Babe" con Sugarland. }} Shows Primera etapa= |-|Segunda etapa= |-|Tercera etapa= |-|Cuarta etapa= |-|Quinta etapa= Referencias Categoría:Giras